


Disobedience Requires Punishment

by AttackOnFeels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Dominant!Akashi, M/M, Stretching Rack, Submissive!Kuroko, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has been disobeying other's in the Akashi household, so Akashi sets his pet straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Tetsuya, how far are you willing to go tonight?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“As far as Master thinks I deserve.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience Requires Punishment

“Tetsuya.”

The single word –his name- whispered in a low husk was enough to send heavenly shivers down his spine. He wanted to arch his back, to gasp at the intense heat that flooded his body, push his hips up and _beg_ for a single touch of skin. 

He kept silent, though, knowing the punishment for speaking out of context. Instead he lifted his head, eyes closed and lips pressed together in a straight line. 

“You have been disobeying orders recently, Tetsuya. Orders given by your superiors in this household, however not once have you disobeyed me. You have made things rather conflicting in terms of this punishment.”

Eyes still closed, taking calming breaths to try and calm himself before anything were to happen. Master disliked his body becoming aroused before any discipline was conducted.  
He felt a gentle, brief caress along his jaw, carefully forcing his head to tip to the side. 

“What have you got to say for yourself?” Silence. “Tetsuya, you are to speak.” Words pushed through clenched teeth.

“I am sorry, Master. I do not know the reason for my actions.”

“Oh? I think you do, Tetsuya. Now, tell the truth. That is an order.”

A gulp, a release of shuddering breath. “I disobey others due to them not being Master. _My Master,”_ he emphasized, pausing for a second before continuing. “I only want to be controlled, ordered, by Master. All others are pointless, meaningless, in comparison.”

A hand petted his head, shifting pale blue strands through nimble fingers, making him want to purr in contentment. But, like before, the touch was fleeting. 

“You still should know to respect those in higher positions, Tetsuya. Regardless of whether or not they are I. For that, for being selfish and stubborn, you shall receive punishment.”

“Y-Yes, Master. As you wish.”

The lead connected to his collar gave a sharp tug, followed by a surprised yelp.

“Follow, Tetsuya. Your eyes are to be kept shut. If you disobey that simple order, your punishment shall be more intense then currently planned.”

“Yes, Master.”

So, his Master led him to his punishment. He fidgeted with his fingers, the thought of not knowing what was going to happen to him leaving him in delicious anticipation.

“Get up and lie down,” the order came once they had stopped.

Kuroko did as he was told, placing his hands on the smooth wooden surface and hoisting himself up onto the structure. The exposed skin of his met chilling wood and he couldn’t help but let out a gasping yelp. His Master let out a dark chuckle, shoes tapping across the floor, cold leather soon encasing around thin, pale wrists. When his Master was sure that the cuffs were secure but not too tight, he moved to Kuroko’s ankles, doing the exact same. 

“Tetsuya. You may open your eyes, now.”

He took a deep breath, blinking open his eyes, trying to adjust to the low light that shadowed a familiar face. Red hair hung around the painfully gorgeous face, heterochromatic eyes piercing yet kind. 

“For your disobedience, Tetsuya, you will be stretched upon your favourite toy,” the voice seemed to taunt, sliding a hand over the pale blue and white corset he wore.

A whimper escaped Kuroko’s lips, a wordless plead for contact. Akashi tsked, smirking as he stepped away to the crank on the side of the machine. It was unlikely that Kuroko would freely admit that this was his favourite form of punishment: the tightness as the apparatus went up inch by inch, the way his back would arch, the encouraging words whispered into his ear, the reassuring and enticing strokes to his burning body. 

While distracted, the red head lifted the modified crank, slowly to not put too much strain on the smaller male. The gears creaked as it pulled at the chains connected to the leather cuffs, pulling at slack arms. With a soft moan from the submissive, Akashi stopped at the one inch mark, gazing over Kuroko’s body as a pink tongue glided across lips. Already he was trembling, cheeks taking on the slightest pink tinge due to arousal. 

“Tetsuya, how far are you willing to go tonight?”

It was a moment before the reply could be heard, spoken in the softest whisper. “As far as Master thinks I deserve.”

Another tsk, a swift slap to an inner thigh, a whine of both pleasure and pain. “That is not what I asked for, Tetsuya. How far are you willing to go tonight?” He repeated, glancing coldly at the pass specialist. 

“Four, possibly five, Master.”

Four what, Tetsuya?”

“Inches, inches, Master,” Kuroko whined once more after receiving another slap to his thigh. 

“Speak properly. It is informal to not finish sentences, Tetsuya.”

“Yes, Master. I understand, Master.”

“Good boy,” a hand brushed against Kuroko’s cheek, feather soft, a reminder of tenderness. 

A small barely there smile flickered across Kuroko’s lips, eyes wanting to close but he forced them to stay open, wanting to see everything his Master was going to do to him. Every expression that crossed the red head’s face, every action and natural grace his body made. The pleased smirk when Kuroko did something to his liking. It all heightened the sensation of pleasure, of contentment for the submissive.

The creak of the gears broke his thoughts once more, feeling his wrists be pulled further over his head, toes pointing and gasping. Slightly his back arched, a curve that seemed absolutely delectable to the dominant boy. When the gears stopped, Kuroko released his breath with a loud moan, swiping his tongue across his lips.

“You are doing rather well, Tetsuya,” a pat to his head. “Better than how you use to be.” 

Without any time to respond, the crank was lifted once more, going up to a third inch. This time Kuroko did allow his eyes to close, his whimpers and moans filling the darkened room, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks from the strain and pleasure he was receiving. 

Oh, how he enjoyed it!

“What lewd expressions, my pet. Different than that stoic visage you present to everyone else,” spoken softly, a rhythm that hypnotised. Lips faintly skimmed his ear, voice smoky, “Imagine how the others would react to seeing you in such an intimate way. The things they could possibly do to you.” A slight pause, almost able to hear the smirk on his face. “Would that please you, Tetsuya? Putting on a show for the other Miracles, allowing them to watch, to touch, you as you moan. Beg for release.”

Kuroko let out a loud half moan, half whimper. Body rolling at the image the red head conjured for him, the humiliation and embarrassment already showing signs on his cheeks – a flush making way to his ears. Would he actually react that way when the others were looking at him? Would Akashi allow them to look upon his pet, _his Tetsuya?_ Probably not, but the image was tempting. 

“One more inch, Tetsuya?”

Without reservation, Kuroko nodded, pale blue strands bouncing with the motion. _One more inch,_ he thought, _my body can handle just one more._

For a fourth time, the crank lifted, gears shifting together, pulling at the cuffs to stretch Kuroko just a little more, making his body strain at four inches. 

Luckily the room was soundproofed for the loudest moan was wrenched from the submissive boy’s lips, the sound a symphony of pain and pleasure. When the drawn out moan stopped, it left the bluenette in a state of mindlessness: gasping, arching, whining, his body trying to beg Akashi to touch him – desperately. The red head wasn’t being kind, nor was inclined to feel charitable towards his disobedient pet, and watched as the smaller male wriggled and struggled, wanting nothing more than dominant hands to lay claim to his satin feel skin. 

That did not mean that the dominant male wasn’t tempted to brand Kuroko with his touch. It was a burning urgency to run his nails against pale skin, mark him with red lines, leave claiming marks on his neck with his mouth. A temporary reminder of who the pass specialist belonged to – and will forever belong to. He wasn’t the cruel captain – the young man who possessed the Emperor Eye– for being compassionate to his subordinates, or his submissive in this case. 

“Tetsuya. What is it that you want?”

Only moans gave a reply, hips bucking in want – need, sweat leaving a shine on every visible surface. With a sigh, Akashi gave him, running cold, soothing hands to the neckline of the corset Kuroko wore. Quickly the ties holding the piece together were undone, revealing a heaving chest with tantalizing pink nipples. Once the corset was removed, the cuffs were unclasped, allowing for the smaller male to curl up slightly, whining happily at the freedom he was graciously given. 

“Tetsuya, do you want to release?” 

A nod of confirmation. 

“Then you shall do so on your own accord. I will help you settle back into your room, but my hands will not be the relief you wish for. Another part of your punishment.”

All Kuroko could do was nod as Akashi slipped his arms under the smaller body, lifting him up with ease. (Not many people believed that Akashi, the second smallest member of the Generation of Miracles, could possibly lift a boy around his height and weight but the red head was not one to expose all his strengths in a single moment. He was extremely wise with what he said.)

The two made it back to the room in which Kuroko stayed in, a comfortable and simple room that consisted of a bed, bookshelf, desk and a corner for Nigou. Akashi placed Kuroko on the bed, tucking him in, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well, Tetsuya. It seems you are much too tired to continue to any form of release,” a pause in speech. “I shall allow this to be added to your list. The morning meal shall be ready at the usual time.” Another soft kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, my dearest pet.”

Kuroko had already fallen asleep by the time the bedroom door was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off for the new KnB series I'm going to start. 
> 
> Happy birthday to my boyfriend, who requested this. [Sorry about the lateness of it.]
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Akashi Seijuurou.


End file.
